In love with Shadows 1
by i-luv-sesshomaru-sama
Summary: Ok seshomaru meets a girl that he is more then just attracted to. He finds that he has strong feelings for her but his real girl friend gets mad. Ohh sexual content


In love with Shadows  
  
It was a day that seldom happened in the southern lands. The black clouds covered the land as if it was a warning. You could hear thunder as if it was a monster banging on a drum and see the lighting being thrown through the sky. The rain was so strongly coming down that if you were to set foot out side your house it would feel as if guards were beating you with there staffs. Many houses were being destroyed so everyone went to the palace were Lady Kameko lived with her brother and father. Kameko was a girl with such beauty that when a man glanced at her, he would fall in love with her, without taking a second glance. She had black hair done up into a high ponytail that had braids loosely set into her hair. It was always looked like it was moving and looked like the shadows of tress swaying in the night, with only the moon light giving them a place on earth. Her eyes were big and were ice blue with flecks of red and black in them. Her skin fair and pail but nether the less perfect. She was skinny but never looked too skinny or to fat. She had a sign on her forehead of a curved C with movement to it. She was a demon, a demon of great power and stature. She controlled shadows and was the lord of the southern lands. She never lost her temper nor, showed her true power. She was sweet and always smiling. She helped the weak and had no compassion for the greedy who thought that just because they had power they could pick on the "unworthy." Whenever you meet her, she would always welcome you with great pleasure and warmth. You thought of her to be a person much higher in social classes then you, although she was. Many demons would seek her out, hoping to wed her for her power, strength, and wealth. A fierce demon called Naraku had been attacking her family. He wanted Kameko's strength and power and would do anything to get it. He was like a power hungry bear trying to feast on other peoples strength. There was a crash through the walls and Naraku came through. He slaughtered all the guards and went into Kameko's room. He pinned her up against the wall with his hand around her neck. Kameko punched him in the stomach and ran out of the room. She dashed into her brother's room and grabbed him, then fled into her father's room. He was putting on his armor and grabbing his sword. He was going to attack Naraku, even through he knew he was going to be killed that would give Kameko and her brother enough time to flee. Naraku walked closer to the room and you could hear his steps one by one. He through open the door and went to attack Kameko. Her father jumped into the way and Naraku throw him down to the ground. When Naraku tried to attack Kameko again Kameko's father jumped into the way and told Kami, that is what they called Kameko for short, to run and take her brother into the western land. Kami took her brother and dashed out of the house and into a dark forest that she was forbid to go into. They said that the forest of the west lands had the most fearful monsters. Her little brother Saito was crying and the only thing Kameko was doing or thinking of was running. Kameko must have been running for an hour strait when she came to a tall silver haired demon. She could only see the back of his head but you could tell that he was of great beauty. She collapsed to the ground, dropping Saito. The demon turned and he had weird markings on his face. Kameko looked him and passed out. A weird looking toad thing ran up and started to poke her. Kameko had heard of a demon before but she forgot where. He had great beauty. His hair was silver and went to his waste. He had a moon crescent on his forehead and two purple strips on his cheeks. There was red above his eyes and he was pale as well. He had a nice build, not to balky, but not a little curve to his body. He was the opposite of Kameko. He was very cold to everyone, except the people who he cared for. He like very other demon lusted for Kameko but he denying his passion for Kameko. He shy about his when it came to love because he didn't want to show any weaknesses and would never show his affection in public, which a demon should never do. He would express him self rarely to a woman that he loved, but when he did it, would be in an affectionate, sweet way. It was almost a collector's item when he did. He never showed emotion on his face, unless they were alone. He always remained loyal to his mate and never let anyone put her down.  
"I think it is a demon, Master Sesshomaru," The toad said. While staring at her. "I have never seen a female demon of such beauty, but what is this rat beside her?" "It is nothing more then a half breed, we have no use for either of them. Do as you wish with them Jaken," Sesshomaru uttered in a very soft, quiet voice. Jaken held up his staff but right when the mouth opened of one of the mans head on the staff a little girl ran in. She could not have been older then seven but screamed at Jaken to stop. Jaken pulled back his staff. "Rin what are you thinking, I could have killed you?" Jaken screamed. Rin looked sadly at Kameko and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "When my mom and dad died, From a demon I ran away from home and finally fell like she did. I don't know but I guess I feel a kind of bond with her, and I don't think that it is fair for you to kill such a pretty demon with out having a reason." Rin pronounced. She looked at Sesshomaru with her big eyes and finally Sesshomaru gave in. "I don't know why you have weak spot for this demon, but if if you wish we shall bring her along, and the boy that she was carrying," Sesshomaru said "Jaken you shall bring the boy." "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said in a whinny voice. Jaken tried to puck up the boy but the Rin had to go help him. Sesshomaru picked up Kameko and put her over his shoulder. Jaken say the majestic face of Kami and dropped Saito. "Master Sesshomaru! That is the great demon of the southern land and shadows. We have the demon that every Man and monster wants, Kameko" Jaken said with excitement in his voice. "So this is the famous Kameko. I was expecting a more... tough looking demon." Sesshomaru said. "Don't be fooled my her beauty or her petit appearance her power is unmistakably one of the strongest forces out there." Jaken replied. "Yes, I am starting to sense it, she may be a help in the not so far future." Sesshomaru whispered. "Ai, My lord but my question is why did she run away from her house and into the western lands, it just seems a little odd to see her out with how many demons want her." "Yes it does, could it be that she was scared and if so what was she scared of? Maybe her power, her family or is it that she may have been chased by a another demon, perhaps I presume." "Yes that may have been it but with her power why did she feel it necessary to run?" Jaken pondered. "It was that she was threatened, not scared, it was that someone had threatened her or her family, that she felt that the only way to get out was to run where he would never think," Sesshomaru said. "And that would be the western land because no one would think of her to run here where more danger lays." "She was like a threatened puppy, runs until backed into a corner, could we be the ones who will back her into it?" Sesshomaru uttered under his breath. There was a silence and all you could hear was the wind blowing throw the trees. Sesshomaru started to walk away. "I think Master Sesshomaru might like her," Rin smiled and giggled to her self. But after that not a word was said. After an hour of walking, they finally came to a beautiful grassy patch of land. There were flowers of all colors and a few very green trees. Sesshomaru rested Kami up against a tree. Rin played with Jaken and Sesshomaru waited for Kami and her little brother to waken. Sesshomaru took a close look at Kami and at one point it almost looked like he was going to kiss her. A piece of hair fell into Kameko's eyes and it looked like Sesshomaru jumped at the moment to touch her hair. Rin stopped chasing Jaken and looked at Sesshomaru.  
"Is lord Sesshomaru "In love"?" Rin asked Jaken. Jaken looked at scowled at her. "Master Sesshomaru does not feel such weak emotions and especially when he has not even talked to her yet," Rin shrugged at went on chasing Jaken. Sesshomaru saw her eyelids twitch so he kind of bent down. All of a sudden her eyes opened and all there was, was black with red flecks in them. It was like she was growling and he could see her fangs. Her hair looked like fierce shadows hovering in the air. Sesshomaru slid back but Kameko was to fast. She wrapped her hand around his neck and Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and tried to get lose. Kami just squeezed hander until Sesshomaru couldn't breath. Jaken ran over and tried to hit Kameko on the head but she just struck him down. After a few seconds of Sesshomaru struggling to get away because he couldn't get the strength to use poison claws, her eyes went back to normal. She dropped Sesshomaru and her hair let down and she stopped bearing her teeth. Rin stood there terrified starring at Kami. Kameko looked at Jaken passed out on the ground and Sesshomaru with the black marks on his neck. The marks were black because unlike most demons she uses elements, shadows. She used Shadows to burn a mark into his neck. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and started to cry. "I didn't do this did u?" Kami asked. Rin barred her head into Sesshomaru's shoulders. Sesshomaru held her close and just nodded. "I wasn't expecting such a attack from such a petit demon, well you proven your self more of a monster then a demon," Sesshomaru added in. "I don't remember any of this, all I do remember is running from Naraku. He said that he was going to kill Saito so I took Saito and ran. I didn't mean to do this!" Kami said harshly. "I normally don't act out like this." "You are Kameko of the Southern lands, are you not?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Jaken passed out on the ground. "Yes, I am, and you are? " "I am Sesshomaru, you said something of Naraku, what is your uncertainty with him?" Sesshomaru said while walking closer to her. "He has been terrorizing our family for many generations now but when I was born I had the power to stand up to his treacherous abilities. He decided that the only way to defeat me was with emotion attacks not physical attacks. He has also decided that if I was to bear his children, that would make them the most powerful living thing on earth and that means that demons could live forever. He was after me for nothing else but to wed me then slaughter me. He said that if I did not wed him he would kill my half-breed brother and my demon father. My father said that no such treachery should walk the planet so that I was to take my brother and run to the western land so that I may have a chance to train some more before fighting him. He also mentioned his old friend, Inutaisho having a son. He said although that he is cold hearted, he may be of help to me. We were to be wed when younger but no one has been able to find him when Inutaisho died." Kameko says with that clueless look on her face. "Well it doesn't matter to me, I think that I have so much more life to live and marring is a waste of life, even though I would still like to meet him. I hear that he is very hansom. Well his lose not mine." Sesshomaru had that look of confusion and stupidity on his face. It was as if he was at a lose of words. "Actually, Funny, I think I have heard your name before." "Lord Sesshomaru, that sounds a lot like Inuyasha's name doesn't it?" Rin commented. "Yes he had a half-breed son named Inuyasha and his older son's name was Sessho...mar...u," Kameko said. Her face went bright red and she smiled and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't know, forgive me," Sesshomaru laughed and Rin had shocked looked on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru, you never laugh. Does this demon make you happy?" Rin said with a horrified sound in her voice. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded his head. "Umm... do you want me to heal your slave there," Kami through in there very quickly to change the conversation. She went over to Jaken and kneeled next to him. She held out her arms and said "Keytose" and two blades came out of her armor on her wrist. They were normal colored but they had a black design on them. With one graceful move, she swayed her blade over Jaken and a black shadow went over him. She stood up and put her blades back into her armor. The shadow blow away in the wind and Jaken stood up. 


End file.
